Cursed Blood
by AilaLowell
Summary: Han pasado tres años y kagome regresa al Sengoku esperando vivir con Inuyasha en paz. Pero todo cambia cuando le es revelado que lo que más quiere está en serio peligro
1. Reencuentro

Como cada mañana, el Sol se levantaba por el Este, bañando los campos de arroz con una perfecta luz dorada. Las aldeas, poco a poco, comenzaban a llenarse de vida y los aldeanos empezaban con sus quehaceres diarios.

Como cada mañana, abrió los ojos para observar como todo se llenaba de vida desde la rama del árbol en la que dormía. Y como cada mañana, puso rumbo al Este para ver la salida del Sol.

Mientras saltaba de árbol en árbol, la brisa de la mañana movía su cabello plateado y los pájaros salían volando despavoridos. No tardó en encontrar su árbol favorito, desde el que se observaba un precioso amanecer. Se sentó apoyando la espalda contra el tronco, dejando que una de sus piernas colgara libremente, mientras que la otra quedaba sobre la rama y servía de apoyo para su brazo. Observó como el Sol salía con expresión ausente.

Ya habían pasado tres años. Demasiado tiempo para su gusto. Cada día se levantaba preguntándose si ese sería el día en el que por fin volvería. Al principio estaba seguro de su regreso, pero con el paso de los meses, la duda se había instalado en su corazón y ahora, tres años después de la caída de Naraku, se preguntaba si mantener viva esa esperanza era lo correcto. Al fin y al cabo, ella no pertenecía a su mundo. Su familia y sus amigos estaban en el otro lado.

Sus amigos habían rehecho sus vidas. Sango y Miroku se habían casado y ahora eran padres de dos insoportables gemelas gritonas y un niño recién nacido. Kohaku había completado su entrenamiento y ahora se dedicaba a exterminar demonios con ayuda de Kirara. Shippo entrenaba para convertirse en un gran zorro y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en la aldea. Hasta Koga se había casado.

En cambio él, seguía estancado. Seguía en el mismo punto de hacía tres años. Era como si de nuevo lo hubiesen sellado en el árbol sagrado. Y ahora se preguntaba si no debía seguir adelante él también y pasar página. Kagome tenía demasiado que perder en el otro lado como para dejarlo todo e irse con él. Quizás incluso se había olvidado de él.

Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo cuando sintió la voz de Miroku llamándolo. Salió corriendo para encontrar a su amigo. Seguramente lo buscaba para hacer algún tipo de trabajo. No tardó en alcanzar a su amigo, con el que volvió a la aldea para tomar un desayuno antes atender un nuevo trabajo.

-¿Qué es esta vez?-Preguntó el medio demonio cuando llegaron a casa de Miroku.

-Un señor menor sospecha que tiene un espíritu en su casa. Nada especial

Desde la caída de Naraku no habían tenido que luchar contra demonios especialmente fuertes. La vida había llegado a volverse monótona y aburrida sin un enemigo al que perseguir.

Pronto llegaron a la casa, donde Sango los esperaba. Su cuerpo aun presentaba signos del embarazo. Su vientre aun estaba ligeramente abultado y su pecho había aumentado considerablemente su tamaño para amamantar al bebé que acababa de nacer. Durante el desayuno, las niñas jugueteaban cerca de su madre y Sango y Miroku hablaban del trabajo que tenían por delante ahora que el bebé había nacido. Inuyasha no escuchaba nada de aquello, seguía demasiado metido en sus pensamientos para decir algo.

-Inuyasha, ¿te pasa algo? Apenas has comido-preguntó Sango extrañada.

-Solo no tengo hambre-respondió dejando el bol de arroz sin terminar en el suelo- Vamos Miroku, la aldea no está muy lejos. Si salimos ahora, estaremos aquí pronto.

-Está bien.

Miroku se despidió de su mujer y sus hijas y se reunió con Inuyasha, que lo esperaba en la puerta con el semblante serio

-¿Seguro que no te ocurre nada? Llevas toda la mañana muy serio y eso no es normal en ti.

-Keh.-Fue todo su respuesta.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea, el señor del palacio les mostró la habitación donde pensaba que estaba el demonio. De la habitación salía una leve aura demoníaca, muy débil. Miroku colocó unos pergaminos de exorcismo en la pared y el demonio salió. Miroku lo atrapó bajo su bastón y se deshizo de él.

-Keh ¿y para esto me necesitabas?- Se quejaba el medio demonio mientras volvían a la aldea.

-Llegaron tan asustados que pensaba que sería un demonio más poderoso. Seguramente haya estado asustando a la hija del señor del palacio.

-Y tú bien que te has aprovechado de ello.-dijo mientras sacaba la gran bolsa de monedas que había pedido como pago.

-Tengo tres hijos y una esposa que mantener y el dinero no cae del cielo.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea aun no era la hora de comer. Sango se encontraba en sus quehaceres diarios así que Inuyasha decidió acompañar a la vieja Kaede a recoger hierbas medicinales. La anciana y el medio demonio hablaban sobre otras épocas, antes de que inuyasha fuera sellado por Kikyo en el árbol sagrado.

La mañana transcurrió sin más sobresaltos. Tras el almuerzo, Inuyasha salió al exterior de la casa de Sango y Miruko mientras estos tendían la colada. Las niñas jugaban con Inuyasha tirando de sus orejas.

-Miroku, diles algo.

-Niñas, no tiren de sus orejas.

Fue entonces cuando lo sitió. Un aroma que conocía a la perfección y que llevaba esperando tres años. Cogió a las gemelas por sus kimonos y las dejó caer sobre Shippo

-Maten al zorrito-dijo mientras salía corriendo.

-¡Espera! Inuyasha que sucede-gritó Sango, pero el medio demonio no escuchaba. Estaba demasiado concentrado en correr hacia el origen del aroma como para escuchar algo. No podía ser, no era cierto, tenía que estar equivocándose. Hacía tres años que se había ido. El pozo no había funcionado desde entonces. El olor lo llevó hasta el pozo. Decidió asomarse. Cuando la vio, extendió una mano para sacarla del pozo.

-Inuyasha, lo siento, ¿has estado esperando?

-Kagome… ¡Tonta! ¿Dónde has estado?-respondió mientras la abrazaba. Había regresado. Después de tres años, había vuelto con él. Cuando ya no lo esperaba, cuando había perdido toda esperanza de volver a verla, cuando ya se había resignado a pasar el resto de sus días solo, ella había vuelto. Una felicidad que pensaba que jamás recuperaría lo inundó. Esta vez no dejaría que nada los separara de nuevo.


	2. Transición

**CAPITULO 2**

-¡Kagome!-Gritó una voz aguda e infantil a espaldas del medio demonio. Kagome se separó y un lloroso Shippo saltó a sus brazos llorando-¿Dónde estabas? Te he echado mucho de menos. Inuyasha ha estado insoportable desde que te fuiste.

-Mocoso insoportable-soltó Inuyasha dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-¡Inuyasha!-El medio demonio la miró esperando que lo hiciera besar el suelo mientras ella acariciaba el golpe de Shippo-No has cambiado nada en estos tres años. Sigues siendo igual de bruto.

-No, sigue exactamente igual que cuando te fuiste-dijo Miroku. Por primera vez Kagome se fijó en el monje y en las niñas que cargaba en brazos. Su rostro de sorpresa hizo que el moje soltase una carcajada-Yo no he perdido el tiempo. Ella es Ayumi-dijo dejando a una pequeña con el pelo recogido en dos colitas-y ella Midori. Y él-dijo señalando al bebé que cargaba Sango en su espalda-es Iota.

Kagome se acercó para coger al pequeño bebé, que se movió inquieto al sentir unos brazos extraños. Su sonrisa se quebró cuando el pequeño empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Miró a Sango pidiendo ayuda y esta simplemente cogió al pequeño y lo acunó.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tiene?-preguntó Kagome.

-Nació ayer-respondió Sango.

-Sí, y desde entonces no ha dejado de llorar y berrear. No hay quien duerma tranquilo por las noches-Se quejó Inuyasha que se había acercado al grupo. Le dirigió una mirada suspicaz a Miroku.

-¿Por qué no volvemos a la aldea? Seguro que a la anciana Kaede y a Rin les alegra saber que Kagome ha regresado.- Shippo se quedó junto a Kagome- Vamos Shippo- El pequeño zorro iba a protestar, pero cuando vio la mirada que Inuyasha le dirigía salió corriendo detrás de Miroku asustado.

Cuando todos se fueron, Kagome se volvió hacia el medio demonio y se fijó en cuanto había cambiado. Su rostro era prácticamente igual, pero sus ojos tenían un halo de madurez que no tenían la última vez que los vio. Le había crecido el pelo y su espalda era algo más ancha. La chica se apartó de él y se dirigió al pozo mirándolo con añoranza. El miedo encogió el corazón de Inuyasha.

-¿Te vas?-La chica negó con la cabeza mientras ponía una mano sobre el borde de madera.

-No, esta vez he venido para quedarme- Inuyasha se relajó. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Ven, quiero enseñarte algo.

Kagome subió a la espalda de Inuyasha como había hecho tres años atrás. Él saltó hacia el árbol más cercano y puso rumbo al Este saltando de árbol en árbol. El medio demonio escogió el camino más complejo, no pudo evitar la tentación de lucirse ante ella. Pararon en un árbol desde el que se veía todo el bosque y parte de la aldea. No pudo contener una sonrisa de suficiencia al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Kagome. Reanudaron su camino hasta llegar a un acantilado lleno de flores y desde el que se apreciaba una magnifica vista de los arrozales cercanos. Inuyasha dejó a Kagome en el suelo y se tumbó a su lado.

-¿Qué has estado haciendo?

Kagome se sentó a su lado y comenzó a contarle todo lo sucedido en estos tres años. Inuyasha escuchaba con atención. Cuando Kagome mencionó a Hojo, Inuyasha frunció el ceño y lanzó un pequeño gruñido. Kagome no puedo contener una risa al ver su reacción y continuó hablando. En ocasiones Inuyasha la miraba, dándose cuenta de que el tiempo había hecho de las suyas. Kagome había crecido apenas unos centrímetros, pero su cuerpo se había moldeado para convertirse en el de una mujer adulta. Su pelo había crecido y su rostro ya no se mostraba tan infantil. Incluso su olor había adquirido un matiz más adulto.

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué has estado haciendo?-Preguntó ella al tiempo que Inuyasha se incorporaba, apoyándose sobre un brazo.

-He estado exterminando demonios y ayudando a la gente de la aldea. Nada especial. Desde la caída de Naraku todos los demonios que atacan son muy débiles. Acabar con ellos es un juego de niños.

Kagome se rió. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Se acercó un poco más y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del medio demonio. Inuyasha dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de Kagome.

-Te echaba de menos-Susurró sonrojándose ligeramente.

Kagome levantó la cabeza y se le quedó mirando unos instantes antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. Inuyasha se levantó como si tuviera un resorte y le dio la espalda para que no viera su más que notable sonrojo.

-Esto…yo….mmm…c-creo que deberíamos volver a la aldea. Seguro que los demás tienen ganas de verte.

De regreso a la aldea ninguno dijo nada. Kagome estaba a su espalda, con la cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Inuyasha aun estaba azorado por el inesperado beso y la postura de Kagome no lo ayudaba a relajarse.

Cuando llegaron a la aldea estaba anocheciendo. Inuyasha y ella caminaban tranquilamente entre las casas, como dos aldeanos más. Nadie se extrañaba de sus ropas ni se asustaba ante la presencia del medio demonio. Al aproximarse a casa de la anciana Kaede, esta apareció por la puerta visiblemente contenta del regreso de Kagome. Dentro les esperaban sus amigos y una suculenta cena. Cuando se sentó junto al fuego para calentarse, las gemelas se acercaron a ella con mirada curiosa. Kagome las asustó y comenzó a jugar con ellas. Inuyasha, que estaba recostado contra la pared, miraba en ocasiones, cuando pensaba que nadie le miraba. En un momento dado, Miroku se sentó a su lado con pequeño Iota en brazos.

-No va a desvanecerse Inuyasha-dijo Miroku haciendo que el medio demonio se tensase.-Si lo que quieres es casarte, no tienes más que pedírselo.

Inuyasha se sonrojó

-¿Qué sabrás tu monje?-Se levantó y se fue.

Saltó al tejado de la casa y se tumbó boca arriba con la cabeza apoyada en las manos. Casarse con Kagome. La idea de formar una familia con ella le gustaba, pero no sabía cómo decírselo, él no era bueno para esas cosas. Además, acababa de llegar. No quería agobiarla. Una estrella fugaz surcó el cielo estrellado. Recordó como era el cielo al otro lado del pozo, tan vacío, apenas había estrellas. Kagome le explico una vez que era por la luz de la ciudad, algo de un demonio muy raro que se llamaba contaminación. Nunca había llegado a entenderlo, pero seguía pensando que era muy triste un mundo sin estrellas.

-Inuyasha, la comida está lista- dijo Kagome desde la puerta de la casa. El medio demonio saltó a su lado. Iba a decir algo cuando Kagome lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó al interior de la casa. Inuyasha no podía apartar los ojos de la mano que ella agarraba. Miles de sensaciones se agolpaban en la boca de su estómago y todas lo llamaban a hacer una sola cosa. De forma inesperada tiró de Kagome hacia él y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar, la besó. Cuando se separaron, ambos, visiblemente sonrojados, entraron en la casa, de la que se escuchaba jaleo de pasos apresurados. Dentro, sus amigos estaban sentados cerca del fuego listos para comer.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad mientras ponían a Kagome al día de todo lo sucedido en su ausencia. Tras la cena, Miroku, Sango y sus hijos se fueron a sus casas. Kagome se quedó con la anciana Kaede pues ya eran suficientes en casa de sus amigos. La anciana sacó un futón para ella y lo colocó cerca del fuego.

Todos se fueron a dormir. Shippo se metió en la cama con Kagome e Inuyasha se acomodó en la pared.

-¿No te vas a dormir al árbol Inuyasha?-preguntó Shippo extrañado.

-No, me apetece dormir aquí esta noche.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos.

Kagome despertó a la mañana siguiente justo a tiempo para el desayuno. En la casa tan solo estaban Rin y la anciana Kaede.

-¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

-Está ayudando a uno de los aldeanos con la reparación de su casa. Aun no ha comido nada-Contestó Kaede

Kagome se vistió y desayunó junto con la anciana y Rin. Cuando terminó, cogió un cuenco grande y echó comida suficiente para tres personas, lo envolvió en un pañuelo y se dirigió hacia la casa en reparación. Se le hacía raro que los aldeanos aceptaran a Inuyasha de buen grado, pero estaba segura de que al que más raro se le hacía era al propio Inuyasha.

No tardó en encontrar la casa. Tenía medio techo destruido y, según una señora a la que Kagome preguntó, el techo se había hundido una noche de tormenta hacía apenas una semana. La reconstrucción parecía laboriosa. Muchos hombres de la aldea estaban trabajando en ella e Inuyasha los ayudaba con lo más pesado. Kagome se quedó un rato observando cómo trabajaban, hasta que recordó el motivo de su visita.

-Inuyasha, te he traído algo para desayunar. Kaede me dijo que no habías comido nada y pensé que tendrías hambre.

-¡Comida!-gritó el medio demonio mientras bajaba rápidamente de la escalera en la que estaba subido. Al ver el gran bol que le había preparado se le iluminó la mirada

-¡Eh chico! Te quejarás de cómo te cuida. ¡Eso sí que es una mujer y no lo que tengo yo!-le dijo a Inuyasha uno de los hombres que estaba subido a la escalera mientras todos se reían. Inuyasha se atragantó con el arroz y Kagome se sonrojó con violencia. Cuando acabó de comer, Inuyasha volvió a subirse a la escalera y Kagome volvió a envolver el cuenco aun sonrojada.

-¡Estaré en casa de Sango!-dijo Kagome mientras se despedía con la mano.

La casa de su amiga no estaba demasiado lejos. Al llegar la encontró sentada en la puerta cosiendo un pequeño kimono, que seguramente se le habría roto a una de las niñas. El pequeño Iota descansaba en un canasto a sus pies y las gemelas jugaban con una pelota no muy lejos.

-¡Sango!-gritó Kagome cuando estuvo cerca. La exterminadora levantó la cabeza de sus labores y sonrió al ver a su amiga acercarse.-Nunca te imaginé sentada en la puerta de tu casa cosiendo y vigilando niños.

-Yo tampoco…Y si te soy sincera, echo de menos los días de exterminar demonios-respondió Sango con tristeza.-La vida en la aldea es muy tranquila. Pocas veces ataca un demonio y cuando atacan, Inuyasha acaba con ellos rápidamente.

-¿Y Miroku?

-Lo llamaron de un pueblo un tanto alejado de aquí para hacer un exorcismo. Volverá por la noche.

Las amigas siguieron hablando, contándose todo lo que no habían podido contarse en aquellos tres años. Pasaron la mañana entre risas y lloros de Iota, hasta que llegaron Inuyasha y Shippo. Las gemelas en cuanto vieron llegar al medio demonio salieron corriendo hacia él y saltaron sobre sus hombros para empezar a tirar de sus orejas.

-Parece que te quieren mucho Inuyasha.-se rió Kagome ante la cara de visible molestia del medio demonio.

-No son más que dos mocosas gritonas que no hacen más que tirarme de las orejas-respondió mientras se las quitaba de encima.

-Venga, no te quejes y se un perrito bueno-le devolvió la chica mientras le rascaba detrás de una de las orejas. Inuyasha al principio puso casa de gusto, pero luego se apartó molesto.

-¡No soy un perro! Niña estúpida-Kagome le dirigió una mirada que bien podría matar a un demonio. Inuyasha salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de un árbol cercano. Sango se rió por lo bajo. Aquello le recordaba a los viejos tiempo, cuando perseguían a Naraku recolectando los fragmentos de la Esfera de los Cuatro Espiritus.

El día pasó sin sobresaltos. Miroku volvió por la noche, un poco antes de la cena, visiblemente cansado. Kagome estaba sentada fuera de la casa junto a Inuyasha mirando las estrellas.

-En mi época no se ven tan claras.

-Lo se.-Inuyasha la miró y vio la nostalgia en sus ojos-¿Los echas de menos?-La chica asintió sin hacer ningún ruido-No tienes porque quedarte aquí para siempre, puedes volver algunas veces.

Kagome se dejó caer sobre su hombre, abrazándose al brazo del medio demonio.

-No, está bien así.- Kagome lo miró. Poco a poco, se iban acercando. Estaban bastante cerca cuando Shippo llegó corriendo.

-¡Kagome!-La pareja se separó al instante- Sango dice que la cena ya está lista-al ver lo sonrojados que estaban ambos, añadió-¿Pasa algo?

-Nada Shippo. Vamos dentro.

Durante la cena Miroku contó cómo había ido su exorcismo. Kagome permaneció toda la noche en silencio y pensativa. Se notaba que aquella no era su época y debía adaptarse a las costumbres.

-Kagome. Kagome… ¡Kagome!-Miroku la sacó de sus pensamientos-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que estas aquí?

-He hablado con Kaede. Quiero convertirme en una sacerdotisa. Al fin y al cabo, ella ya está mayor y cuando nos deje el pueblo necesitará otra. Además, no puedo estar todo el tiempo sin hacer nada.

-Me parece una gran idea Kagome. Aunque no será fácil.

-Lo sé. Tendré que aprender a exorcizar, a usar las plantas medicinales correctas y a dominar mis poderes espirituales. Me espera un largo camino.

-Nosotros estaremos aquí para apoyarte-dijo Shippo saltando sobre su hombro.

Sus amigos sonrieron. Al único al que parecía no acabar de gustarle la idea fue a Inuyasha.

La mañana siguiente amaneció despejada. Kagome se tomó aquello como una buena señal. Aquella mañana, Kaede apareció en el traje típico de las sacerdotisas. Habían intentado usar los antiguos trajes de Kikyo, pero Kagome era algo más alta y menos corpulenta, así que la anciana no tuvo más remedio que arreglar uno de los suyos hasta que pudieran conseguirle nuevos. Con ayuda de Rin, la chica se fue vistiendo. Se encontraba extraña con aquellas ropas que cubrían completamente su cuerpo. Decidió dejar su pelo suelto.

Cuando salió, todos sus amigos, que la esperaban fuera, la miraron con cara de sorpresa. Kagome miró a Inuyasha, que le devolvió una mirada entre sorprendida y triste. Sabía en lo que estaba pensando. Se parecía a ella. Se parecía a Kikyo, pero no podía evitarlo. Cabizbaja, siguió a Kaede hacia el templo.

-¡Kagome espera!-Inuyasha se acercó a ella-Toma. Lo vi esta mañana en un puestecito cerca de aquí. Pensé que te gustaría-dijo sacando de una de la mangas del hitoe un alfiler para el pelo rojo del caían unas finas cintas rojas. Kagome lo miró sorprendida. Se lo colocó detrás, recogiendo algunos mechones que enmarcaban su rostro.-Te sienta bien-dijo el medio demonio sonrojándose.

Kagome sonrió y se giró para alcanzar a la anciana. No le esperaba un camino fácil, pero iba a dar lo mejor de sí misma.


End file.
